What Have I Done?
by VolumeofForgottenLore
Summary: What had Kakashi done this time to make Naruto act in such a way? A humor story based off a true story it happened to me Please read it. The summary is never as good as the story. Read and review. But most definately read!


A/N: To lest you all know…this is yaoi

A/N: This was a fic that started off as yaoi but changed to shouned ai then changed to humor. It's just straight up humor, but based off the premises that 2 men like each other. Yaoi haters can read this fic. That I'm sure of. I have met Naruto (in my dreams, phsss I'm not that psycho. Stop looking at me like that) If I have met Naruto, this is how I think he would react to someone who took something precious from him. Enjoy this one of a kind humor fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…well let's just say I would not be here writing this for free. I should charge all whom look upon my great writing (ph as if).

Wrath

"Damn it teme. I would of won if the sun didn't catch my eye!" Naruto sulked.

"Hn." The person who replied could be none other than Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Infamous for his bloodline, looks, aloofness, and his monosyllabic vocabulary. The two…well actually the three of them…Sakura is sitting there but seriously nobody knows why. It's like…she just sits there, trying to catch Sasuke's attention…but just gives him a headache. So the three of them were on the training grounds, resting under a tree. Sasuke was leaning up against the trunk, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed, frown on his face. Naruto couldn't help but think he looked so emo but also so cool in that position. He himself was in the tree, sitting on a thick branch with his back pressed up against the trunk of the tree. One leg was dangling off the branch while the other was bent at the knee and Naruto's arm on top of it. If anyone had been paying attention to him…Sasuke with his eyes closed and Sakura looking at Sasuke who had his eyes closed…that person would have said Naruto looked very mature and serene.

Sakura had her legs tucked under her. She was only a foot away from Sasuke and was trying to get his attention. As usual she was ignored. She sighed with frustration and looked up. She was surprised to see Naruto sitting there all cool and composed, not yakking off at the mouth. He looked…admiring. She shook her head at this thought and looked back up at her teammate. Yep…still looked admiring. 'Soooo cannot be happening. I can't…like Naruto. No. Just because I find him appealing at the moment means nothing.' She shoved the thoughts of Naruto to the back of her head and started to formulate new ways on how to get Sasuke to notice her.

Sasuke was just bored. He just finished kicking the dobe's ass again and now…yea. He was just standing by the tree. Wondering why he was standing by the tree. If he had not been an Uchiha he would of voiced this question, but being an Uchiha, he decided to wait until Naruto would ask this question. Until then, he would think of ways to torture Naruto. Oh yes, Sasuke was a little sadist, but who could blame him. If anyone asked why he was so…evil…he would blame it on Itachi, even though Itachi had nothing to do with it. He sort of got over the whole 'I must kill brother' thing. He was actually glad he did, or he would have never moved on. Naruto helped him with that. Though he was a dobe, he was very smart.

_"Sasuke, do you really feel the need to avenge your family?" Naruto asked. He had just finished fighting Sasuke. Thank god Sasuke told the rest of Hebi to lay off. He really would have been in trouble Though the victor of the battle was unknown, it seemed that Naruto had had enough.. Naruto looked up at Sasuke._

_"Revenge? I guess that's all that's important to you." Naruto nodded and got up. Sasuke looked at him, his face not revealing anything. When Naruto looked him dead in the eye, he was shocked. His eyes even widened. In Naruto's eyes, he saw a sadness. It was swimming in Naruto's ocean colored eyes, like a live thing. He felt a pang in his…what organ was it called again?... liver no…um kidney?... lung? Oh god what was it called? He…ha…haurt? A HEART! He felt a pang in his heart._

_"I have been through enough pain to last me a lifetime. No, I don't know what it is like to have the one family member you loved the most killed everyone else. But I have never even known what it is like to have a most loved member of a family, or a real family at that. I had to make you and Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei my family. It really hurt when you left, like my heart was shredding. But it wasn't because you sought revenge…it was because you didn't believe in us…that we could help you…train you…that you could trust us." At this point, Naruto's eyes hardened with determination. He turned away from Sasuke and was about to walk off when something else came to his mind._

_"I do want revenge. On everyone in our entire fucking village, save for a few. I would love to see them dead, but I overcame this hatred and turned it into will. I willed myself to be better than those I hated. True, they hate me more for that, but I feel better. I feel true satisfaction with the knowledge of being better than them. If I were you, I would train to be stronger than Itachi, not to kill him, but to prove to him that he's not worth your time and that he's nothing to you. Make him live with a threat looming over his head, knowing you could kill him if you wanted to. And make him suffer, because no matter what he does, he will never beat you." And with this Naruto left, heading back to his village. _

_The next week, Sasuke returned as well._

Sasuke snorted at the memory. He remembered that after talking with Naruto, that the dobe was right. That still didn't make him change his mind about leaving. There were still things he would have needed to learn from Orochimaru, but he did admit that he left for the wrong reasons. Ever since then, he has been training to become stronger than Itachi, and he has been…happier? No, he has been content. 'Oh god. I am self analyzing myself. Not cool!' Sasuke thought. He was turning into someone who though about…feelings and…other things emo avenging boys shouldn't think of. He was starting to get annoyed with himself and needed a way to vent. He smirked.

"Dobe."

When Naruto didn't answer her was shocked. 'He always answered.' He was about to turn and look up at Naruto but thought that it wasn't worth the effort. Because of his position, he wouldn't be able to look straight up and see Naruto. Nope. He had to push himself off the trunk, turn around, look up and then see Naruto. Way to much effort. So he stood there brooding to himself…wondering why they were still there.

Sakura was about to give up. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her and neither was Naruto. Which was a first for her, and that made her even more depressed. She was about to ask why Kakashi asked them to stay after practice while he got something and not show up, but then…

"Yo!" Kakashi looked down on his students from a high branch in the tree Naruto was in and waved his hand.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled.

This shocked Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura blushed and realized what just happened. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a slight furrow of his brows. Kakashi's one visible eye was widened. Sakura had an eye twitching and her upper lip was too. Naruto just sat there. And sat there. His eyes were closed but he was awake. When he opened them he was greeted with silence and the look of surprise on everyone's faces.

"What?"

"You…you…didn't yell…with me." Sakura stuttered.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together, cocked his head to the side, silently asking 'Aaaaaaaaand?"

"Ano. You always yell about how late I am." Kakashi explained.

Naruto's eyes brightened but then he closed them again. When he opened them there was a dangerous glint in them, and a murdering aura was oozing from him. Everyone took a step backwards. Naruto smirked. Smirked? Since when did he do that? Anywho, he smirked and turned his head towards Kakashi as if it were painful. Then he spoke in an excruciatingly slow and manic voice.

"You usually say something like 'I got lost on the road of life' or 'I saw a little girl on the road and had to dance.' I get mad when you lie. But this time I KNOW where you were…and I am not happy with it one bit. Nope…not happy at all." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Maa, maa. What do you mean?" He scratched the back of his head and was debating whether or not he should find a better tree to hide in.

"Naruto isn't nice when he's not happy." Kakashi winced at those words. 'Oh my kami. You definitely know when to leave when someone with sharp objects talks in third person.' Kakashi looked to Sasuke and Sakura but they were just as scared as he was. Or was that happiness in their eyes.

Sasuke smirked. 'Finally the bastard pays for being late! WOOT WOOT! Damn where did that come from?' Sasuke shivered at his own thoughts. Sakura lay dormant on the ground still shocked at the fact that she had embarrassed herself in front of Sasuke. But the inner Sakura was on fire. "Burn KAKASHI!! BURN AND DIE!! FEEL THE WRATH OF NARUTO!!"

Kakashi started to sweat. It was happiness in their eyes. He turned to look at the branch Naruto was perched in…to find him gone!! 'Shimatta! Where is he?' Kakashi tried to discreetly look around, and didn't see the ball of rage. He looked up, to the left, down, to the right. Nope. Nada. He sighed, thinking Naruto had fallen out of the tree or ran away or something. That was when he looked up in front of him.

WHAM!! POW!! SLAM!! SCHREECH!! SCREAM!! BABOOM!! SMACK!!

Kakashi landed on the ground with a hard thud. His visible eye was now bruising, his left arm was at an odd angle, one leg was up in the air bent at the knee, the other was buried in the dirt. His clothes were scratched and torn in random places, and his vision swam before him. Naruto jumped down from the tree, and sat down cross-legged on his sensei's back.

"Now now Kakashi, did you think I fell out of the tree or something?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura started to back away. They glanced at each other both thinking the same thing. 'Is this Naruto?' Sasuke looked at his teammate, making sure his eyes were still blue and his whiskers faint on his skin. Sakura looked at Naruto, wondering when he got to HOT!

"Kakashi-sensei…do you know why I am mad at you?" Naruto asked with fake innocence.

Kakashi gurgled something out. It was kind of hard to talk with no air in your lungs, and your lips the size of Tsunade's breasts. However, Naruto ignored him.

"I am mad at you because you took something…precious from me. Very…very precious. Something that I will NEVER be able to get back." Naruto sighed, got of his teacher's back, and stood in front of Kakashi, looming over him. "I will NEVER be able to get it back because YOU took it away!!"

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. They had only seen him cry once, and that was when he thought that Sasuke was dead. It must have been something truly terrible to force the future Hokage to cry.

"Do you know how painful the torture was that you put me through?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be?'

"And now, it's gone forever. That moment was supposed to be special. Shared between me, and one other person, and you took it away!" Naruto cried. He fell to the ground on his knees, tears falling freely.

Sasuke was shocked. 'Surly Kakashi wouldn't do something like that! And with

Naruto? His own student. Gosh he is such a Pervert' Sakura was on the verge of tears. 'Poor poor Naruto.'

"It still hurts." Naruto sniffed.

Kakashi looked terrified. 'I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted it so bad. He was right there, and he looked so hot, and my body longed for him. How could resist someone with such smooth skin, amazing smile that brightens up any day, and such soft hair. I couldn't contain myself.' He sighed, knowing he had done a very bad thing. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. They stood there, not helping him up, not caring whether he was okay. He deserved it.

"Naruto…I…" he managed to spit out but was cut off.

"Don't. Your words wont erase that memory." Naruto whispered, and walked off in some random direction, making sure the wind caught his hair, and the light reflected in the tears in his blue eyes, he walked home.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with disgust. Kakashi winced. 'I'm a sinner.' He mourned.

Sakura shook her head. With her head bowed down she asked "How could you?"

Kakashi opened his mouth but then Sakura screamed. "How could you…take away his ramen time with Iruka. I thought you knew how much eating ramen with his father figure meant for Naruto. But you being the pervert, just had to go off making sure your lust was satisfied and took Iruka away. I cant even imagine the pain he must be going through. NARUTO!" She cried and ran off in his direction.

Kakashi stared sullenly at Sasuke. He glared and walked away, following Naruto as well. Kakashi laid their, guilt still in his swollen black-blue eye. 'I'm a bad person.'

FIN

A/N: so watcha think? Please review. Please.


End file.
